


如果我们生活在同一个天空下，我们将会有一天会见。

by efflorescere



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Zhangjun, feel free to correct me ilyall, not sure if the chinese is correct, should i continue lmao, zdj, zhangdejun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efflorescere/pseuds/efflorescere
Summary: “If we live in the same sky, we will meet one day.”





	如果我们生活在同一个天空下，我们将会有一天会见。

**Author's Note:**

> im not really sure if the chinese in the title is correct, but google translate says so so im trusting him on this one
> 
> uhh, im not sure if i should continue this or not, tbh this was supposed to be a full-length fic but i suddenly had a writer's block and stopped writing this for like, two months, then i opened my WIP folder again and read this again and thought, why not post it? because it can pass as a ficlet askdjaslk
> 
> hope y'all enjoy, when i'm free i might actually write this again and also, continue my [zhengkun fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502633) that has been long overdue

**如果我们生活在同一个天空下，我们将会有一天会见。**

**“If we live in the same sky, we will meet one day.”**

Zhangjing tries to think positively. _It’s not really very far._ He can’t remember how many times he had told his self this phrase, because every time he repeats those words it feels like a pinch of truth is added just a little more. He tries not to think too much about their situation, because even though he misses _him_ so much, the chance of meeting each other now is very slim.

Taiwan is just a flight away, after all. If he thinks about the numbers (2,015 miles away from Johor) then it would feel like there’s a lot of distance separating the two of them, so Zhangjing tries his best not to. After all, the internet will always be there to keep the both of them connected. Communication was not a problem, because both of them had a common language which they both knew—Mandarin. Zhangjing is a Mandarin student at his college, while the other knows a fairly good amount of the language, as he lives in Taiwan (although they speak Cantonese, but man, is this guy too intelligent). It’s lucky that they belong to the same time zone too, so the time is not a problem.

Speaking of time, Zhangjing glances at the clock. _5:42 pm,_ it says in a blaring red, LED light. It’s almost time for _him_ to go online and call him on Skype. They both are university students, Zhangjing a year above, but their dismissal times differ by an hour. Zhangjing goes home a little earlier before _he_ arrives at his own home in Taiwan.

Truthfully, long distance relationships are really out of Zhangjing’s preferences. When he first stepped into the age when he knew he would be finally ready to date, he wanted the person he will love to be someone close to him. Ever since he was young he had dreamt of warm arms wrapping around his waist, soft morning kisses, and—sure, call him a sap—whispers of sweet nothings. But with their situation right now, it seems impossible.

He opens his laptop right after making sure that his room looks tidy. He waits for Skype to load and impatiently tapped his fingers on the surface of his laptop. _5:50 pm, almost time._ As if on cue with his thoughts, a caller ID shows up in the screen. He quickly clicks the answer button.

“Hey.” A handsome face greets him as soon as the video call shows up. Deep dimples showing as the person on the other side of the camera smiles at him, accompanied with his deep, velvety voice. He felt his heart do multiple somersaults inside his chest. Just how lucky is he?

“ _Yanjun._ ” He replies, a small smile slowly playing on his lips. _Finally._ His most favorite time of the day has come.

“Hello, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> here's my [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/the9thpercent) and if y'all want, you can send me prompts here on my [ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/hanzus) and i'll write it!


End file.
